A Woman Scorned
by ImaginativeC
Summary: Everybody saw Molly Weasley kill Bellatrix in the great war of Hogwarts, but an unknown plot between Bellatrix and Voldemort actually kept the insane, evil witch alive, who is hell bent on revenge
1. Chapter 1

A Woman scorned 

Chapter 1 Heroes and Prizes

Harry felt like he could have slept for years. His body still ached from the battle, but his head had finally stopped pounding, and best thing was that his scar had not hurt since Voldemorts death. For once in Harry's life, he felt content, mixed with a great sense of accomplishment.

His sleep was no longer marred with nightmares that were accompanied by the sound of a high cold voice, which infected and chilled every nerve of his mind.

Harry snorted in his sleep, and rolled over. Happy at last

"Master Harry"

Harry groaned and swatted the air as if to hit a bothering fly, his sleep was to good to be disturbed. "Master Harry" came the croaky voice again, this time with more confidence

"What?" He replied

"Kreacher is been sent to summon Harry to the Headmistress office" Kreacher answered. "You must be quicker sir, the minister is arrived"

Slowly getting up, Harry stretched and yawned.

"What the matter Kreacher?"

"Kreacher know nought sir but it seems urgent"

Harry sat up straight, panic thoughts raced through his minds. He imagined all sorts of pain and horror that could potentially be waiting for him, Death eaters seeking revenge, friends dying. He pushed Kreacher of the bed who landed with a croak and a thud, rushed on a dressing gown that must have been placed by a house elf the night before, and exited out of the boys dormitories, his heart pacing as quick as his steps.

The common room was half full, and as he entered his heart stopped as he heard a loud noise. Applause.

Looking around he saw his fellow Gryiffondor clapping him, with looks of admiration on their faces, Harry smiled and waved

"Thanks guys, but I have to run, see you guys later" and with that he rushed to the portrait hole and opened it and hopped out toppling into a tall figure, with long red hair.

"Blimey Harry" Ron said panicked.

"Cant talk, I have been called to see Kingsley.

And he sped up.

"Wait," Ron shouted, Harry stopped, holding his heart.

"Me and Hermione have been called too,

"You have?" Harry replied looking bemused " well what is it?

Ron smiled, he sensed Harry's worry " Chill out mate, its all over, its probably nothing, You Know…I mean... Voldemort is deader then dead okay"

Harry grinned. " Suppose your right, its just weird not worrying about stuff" He paused" where is Hermione?

Ron rolled his eyes. "She is on her way, she was unpacking the beaded bag and got all emotional over a bottle of dittany."

Harry laughed, "Typical Hermione"

"What?" came her voice from the portrait hole, she appeared and indeed she did have signs of tears on her face.

"Nothing" Harry smirked, "Well come on, I want to find out what it is about"

They all legged it up the corridor, jokingly pushing each other as they did.

"To each of you" Kingly voice boomed, "the ministry has awarded you an Order of Merlin. First class."

They had arrived in the office, where Kingsley stood behind Mcgonagall who was sitting on the huge chair behind the desk. Harry looked at the beaming portrait of Dumbledore, who winked at him

"Bloody Hell" Ron said.

"Ssh Ron" Hermione whispered although Harry noticed a glint of water in her eyes.

Kinglsey smiled, "it is an award usually given to a renowned witch or wizard who has offered great services to the wizarding world, and in your case, the services you provided for our community was exceptionally great, you have saved our world and many, many lives.

"Not to mention" cut in Professor Mcgonagall who was smiling most brightly, an action to Harry, which was quite strange. " You risked all your lives in doing so and with that, you will receive the highest honour bestowed upon you, many men, women and children, including myself and the minister, are grateful". She stood up slowly from her desk, whipped her wand out and said _"Accio Medals"_ Three silver boxes, zoomed from the top most shelves down, and hovered in thin air before Harry, Ron and Hermione.

In union they reached out for the boxes. Harry opened his.

"Harry James Potter

Order of Merlin

First Class"

Truly a Gryffindor and truly his parent's son

_His destiny was dark, and so were the times_

_But light has now returned to the wizarding world_

Harry smiled, as Hermione whispered "Thank you" Ron had a flushed red appearance on his face, pride and happiness radiating from him.

"Also" Kingsley continued, "With the Merlins, you get a substantial amount of money"

Ron's face dropped

"Ten Thousand Galleons"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks,

"Ten Thousand?" Ron repeated looking awestruck.

"Yes Mr Weasly" Mcgonagall chirped in with amusement in her voice, "Although I doubt you gallivanting around the country, saving lives and risking your own was because you wanted to get paid for it was the motivation for such noble activities, but with the award comes this prize"

"I would not have a clue as what to do with it " Hermione said before she started rabbiting on about saving, investing and setting up an actual charitable organization for SPEW.

"Hermione give it a rest" Ron said, " Well I know what I am doing with mine. After I buy myself a Firebolt, I am going to buy my parents a manor, bigger then Malfoys, open up another shop with George and blimey. Holiday. I want a holiday"

"And you, Mr Potter"

Harry pondered; he had all the money he needed anyways. "I am going to split it between everyone who fought in the war, they all deserve this as much as I do, and if I have any left, I would like it to go on the rebuilding of this school.

"Ooh, I want to do that too" Hermione squealed looking guilty.

Ron looked at his two friends obviously torn between luxuries and helping people, and with a sheepish smile he said, " Well if everybody else is… I guess I will do the same" He paused, "Well after I buy my parents a house"

The minister smiled and said in his deep voice "Even after the war, you three remain humble and selfless" He looked at Mcgonagall " I don't know what you have been teaching these kids Minerva, but keep doing it.

"Thank you Kingsley, well anyway, I believe it is a good idea to share your sum with the war hero's but as for rebuilding the school, that will be funded by the ministry plus with our magical abilities, it wont cost that much anyway. So Mr Weasly you will still be able to buy a broom and go on holiday" She paused, stood up and made her way to look out the window and said with sadness, "You are all free to see the world, why not have that holiday. You all deserve it"

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked at each other. Getting away from Britain, having weeks off to laze around and see things, nothing sounded better.

"After the school is cleaned up however" Mcgonagall voice came accompanied with a groan from Ron, "we need all hands on deck for that"

It was amazing how much magic can make everything so much more simple. Harry walked in to the great hall an hour after he received the award to see hundreds people sweeping and waving their wands. Shards of glass zoomed back in to place, bloodstains vanishing, suits of armour being reassembled. Harry looked outside the halls window and saw Luna, Neville and Parvati fixing the bridge. Mcgonagall was not wrong about the clean up of the castle, and with all those who participated in the war, doing their bit. Harry reckoned Hogwarts would be as good as new in no time, and he, Hermione and Ron would be out of the country. Unless something urgent came up, and with Voldemort being dead, and his death eaters killed or arrested, the chances were slim.

The sun was smiling down upon the castle, the weather matched the mood, and people were laughing whilst they worked,

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor Mcgonagalls voice echoed around the castle. "Today at six o clock we will be holding a memorial service for all those who died during the war, we shall then have a ball tomorrow to celebrate the end of the terror and where we can remember our loved ones in a more friendlier light"

Harry looked across the room and caught Ginny's eye. She smiled and winked. Harry smiled at the thought of dancing with her. She made her way over to him.

"Fancy going to the ball with me?" Harry said. Ginny smiled, " I cant, sorry. Im going with Professor Flitwick" Harry laughed. " Like them small do you? He said.

"Of course not" she smiled and kissed him.

Wolf whistles erupted around the great hall, and they broke apart laughing.

"Well as much as I like watching public displays of affection" Came Mr Weasly voice, "Even if it is my daughter," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "But Harry I need to borrow you for a minute"

"Okay" Harry said, " See you later Ginny" who nodded a bit flushed in her face.

"Well as you know" Mr Weasly said, "Voldemorts body is in the room next to the hall, with Bellatrixs. We need to decide what we are going to do with them".

Harry considered this. He had not thought about this and was kind of hoping that he would not have too see Voldemorts body again.

"Burn them" Harry replied.

"I thought you was say that" Mr Weasly replied grimly

"Come on. Lets get it over it" Harry said.

Together they entered the room, and Harry's heart stopped at the sight of Voldemorts body, imagining life to re enters and those slit like eyes opening. But Voldemorts body remained lifeless.

"You want to do it?" Mr Weasly said

"Yes" Harry said and pulled out his wand and said _"Incendio Evanescus_" Voldemorts body was encased by flame, getting hotter and hotter and higher. Until the flames stopped and all was left was a scorch mark under the spot where Voldemorts body lay.

Harry felt relieved, he was gone. Really gone.

" Lestrange?" Mr Weasly said, who was wiping sweat of his face from the ferocity of the heat.

Harry walked over to her. She lay in a crumpled position wearing her black robes; her face could not be seen. The women had killed so many people and ruined many others lives. Harry kicked her over, to see that arrogant face one last time. He gasped and his heart stopped. It was not Bellatrix. An unknown man lay in her position wearing Bella's robes.

"What the?" Mr Weasly said and crouched down to the body " I do not understand"

Harry was trying to put two and two together. This was Bellatrix, he moved her body in here himself, and he watched Mrs Weasly kill her. But then he saw it. With cold dread, he noticed a hip flask in the mans robe, Harry snatched it up and smelt the contents. Having taken the potion on numerous occasions he knew exactly what it was. Polyjuice potion.

Feeling angry, Harry turned around to Mr Weasly. " She survived the war. She's still out there Arthur".

Mr Weasly groaned, " Why did she switch with someone else? Surely she would have fought on his side and not escape".

"I have no idea" Harry replied looking intently at the mans body. But it looks like I am not going on this holiday any time soon".

A long way from the castle on a plain field stood tall, dark haired women with heavy eyes lids and a face of fury. It was raining where she was; cold drops of water hit her face as she observed young family packing up a picnic from a distance. Anger and grief raced through her body. She knew about Voldemort demise from the _daily prophet _and she was wondering what her next move should be. The family was struggling folding the sheet. Stupid muggles she thought. And with that she waved her wand towards the area around them and something exploded. The father of the group was thrown against a tree whilst the mother died instantly. The father stumbled and raced towards the youngest child. She waved her wand again, this time striking them all with lighting. She breasts heaved as she remembered the feeling of a kill. A good kill. The grass was on flames, as she turned away and walked. Flames following her steps as the fire spread. She turned in thin air and disappeared, leaving nothing but a field of fire and three burning bodies.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Ghost of Fred

_Wanted Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Whilst He Who Must Not Be Named has been brought down for once and for all, it appears that the wizarding community is not out of the woods yet. Writes Rita Skeeter special correspondent. _

_Whilst everybody thought she had been died in the great battle of Hogwarts, it turns out that the person who had died was merely wearing her appearance with the use of Polyjuice Potion. Bellatrix Lestrange was He Who Must Not Be Named second in command and is extremely dangerous. The Minster of magic asks all magical community to remain Vilagent and stay together at all times, but he has no doubt she will be captured and brought to justice._

_He also wishes for everyone to carrying on celebrating the end of the war, as he suggests that this who Lestrange situation is a mere blip for the brighter future. _

_Turn to page 4 to see the list of crimes against Bellatrix, Page 5 for the golden trios first exclusive interview and page 6 for an extract of my new book Severus Snape, Scoundrel or Saint_

"And Kingsley has no idea where she could be" Hermione whispered to Harry. They were sitting in the great hall at breakfast. The skies now grey, threatening to rain.

"No clue Hermione none". Harry replied, feeling agitated. How could she slip away? He thought all this panic was over. He knew Lestrange was mad and extremely powerful which makes her even dangerous compared to other wizards.

"The Malfoys?" Ron suggested. "Maybe she is there. I mean they are family"

"No it will be risky, there are wizards constantly watching the manor" Harry said. "Just in case they go back to the dark fold"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Ron said darkly.

"No. She out there, probably planning her next move, wanting revenge" Hermione said. "She scares me Harry. She will be after us"

Harry considered this. "Well let her come. I am sick of fighting. We will have her. And finish the death eaters for good"

They all became quiet at these words. Harry looked around the Great Hall. Most people seemed relaxed about the whole situation. They underestimate her in Harry opinion. They don't know how dangerous she is.

It was officially the end of term in a week's time, and all the students were staying and enjoying the time they had around the now nearly fixed castle. Most of them were buzzing for the ball, which was this evening. Harry really wanted to enjoy himself but he just couldn't.

"George" Hermione said abruptly, Harry looked where she was looking; himself, sat George away from his family and friends, gazing intently at his spoon as if trying to make it melt with his eyes. "Ron maybe you should…"

"Got it" he said standing up, He kissed Hermione on the forehead, and moved over to him.

"Do you reckon he will get over Fred death Hermione" Harry said

"Times a healer" She replied sadly looking over at him. "Twins are extremely close, they were best friends. Twins with magic do have that telepathic bond that muggles believe in, when Fred died so did some of George, I wish there was something we can do?"

"Kill Bellatrix" suggested Harry,

"Harry, she is not part of your destiny anymore" Hermione said, " Its not our job to bring her down, it's the ministries"

"I know, I just want it over.

Hermione perked up, "Well there is no point fretting about it now. We are all protected here and we have a ball to go to. You going to cheer up? You have a lot of time to spend with Ginny now"

Against his will, Harry's spirit rose. " I suppose it wont hurt to have some fun".

"Good" Hermione said briskly, she stood up.

"Where you going?" Harry asked,

Hermione gave him a look. "Getting ready of course. Takes ages to straighten my bush of hair. You know this" She departed, waving to Ron as she did so leaving Harry to daydream about the ball later.

Bellatrix was standing at the edge of the forbidden forest, staring at the castle, at the place where her master had been killed. The people responsible for his death were in there now, probably laughing about him. Oh she couldn't have that. Her fingers itched. She just wanted to get that Potter and rip his heart out. Slay the Mudlbood with a sword and destroy the blood traitor Weasly using the horrid of curses she knew.

The teachers of Hogwarts worked their magic well. She was unable to pass a certain point; an invisible shield still protected the school, which now looked gleaming and new. But she had a plan. She had read all the deaths in the _prophet_ and knew how to get some sort of revenge.

She raised her wanted and done a complicate wave, "_Gemin __abiit ad maiores Phasma Phasmatis"_ Out of her wand came shot out a golden light, that span and whirled like a twister. It got faster and faster, the air around Bellatrix became breezy as leafs and forest debris was flung in to the air by the gust created by the magic.

"_Gemin __abiit ad maiores Phasma Phasmatis"_ she repeated but louder. A flash of lighting hit from the sky as a down pour of rain fell from the sky, all the while the wind getting heavier.

Then it stopped. The light fading, the wind easing and in place of where the golden light twister had been was Fred Weasley. As tall as his alive self was but pale, and cruel looking. He did not have eyes. Instead skin sewed in crosses laid in place where his eyes should have been. He still head Fred's wicked mischievous smile but it was now dangerous.

"Ah, my pretty" Bellatrix said, " Find your twin, bring him to me"

"Yes Mistress" Fred's doppelganger replied, in a voice that could give you chills. "Anything you want" With that, he turned around and walked through the protective barrier as easy as it was water.

Bellatrix spun and spun, laughing madly. "I hope you can see me now my lord" She said looking up, as the pale figure of Fred Weasley floated its way to the castle.

The common room was had an amazing sense of excitement, infecting even those of a cynical mind. Sitting on his favourite armchair with Ginny on his lap, Harry gazed round watching everybody with a look of excitement. The females rushing up and down from their rooms comparing make up, dresses and notes, while the males flew around looking very self-conscious.

"You look fine Ron" Ginny said to her brother for the tenth time. Ron grimaces and sped back up to the dormitory to check for something or another.

"Hermione has got him whipped already" She laughed and Harry nodded in agreement.

Bless them, he thought.

Harry looked across the room; only one person wasn't joining in on the festivities. George was sat on the chair by the fire burning rolls of parchment, looking anything but cheerful.

"Maybe you should try and convince him to come" Harry told Ginny. She looked sadly and replied, "I have tried, I will go over now" she sat up, as Harry felt the weight move from his lap.

But then it happened. The room went pitch black; "Harry?" came Ginny's voice from the darkness. But Harry wasn't paying attention. Behind George he saw a tall, red haired figure, so pale he glowed, whispering in his ear. George stood up, and the figure turned around, Harry gasped. The imitation of Fred was something beyond terrible. The eyeless figure smiled his evil smile at Harry, just as the lights came back, where it disappeared.

"Harry" Ginny said softy. Obviously she did not see what she had, Harry ignored her and stared at George who now appeared to be listening to something, and then he moved, walking as though in a trance, up and out the portrait hole.

Harry jumped. Sense rushing in his head. He was sure something dark was happening.

"We need to follow George, now" Harry said urgently and made to go after him.

Startled, Ginny followed Harry; grabbing Rons arm as he appeared from the door.

"Come on Ron, something's happening", they all jumped out the portrait hole.

The corridor was deserted; The Fat Lady snoozed in her portrait. But the sound of footsteps distantly told Harry where they needed to go.

They ran and ran, George still nowhere in sight, through the castle, down its many staircases, through the marble hall, where to the left in the Great hall, they were setting up for the ball and down through the main doors.

The bitterness of the air hit Harry hard, despite it only being in June. And Harry saw, down the lawn, heading past Hagrids hut, was George and the ghost of Fred.

Ron and Ginny shrieked as they saw who was with George.

"Harry, Fred" Ron spluttered.

"Its not, I saw its face, that's dark magic" Harry replied and broke in to a run.

Ron and Ginny followed suit, barely time to catch breath. "George,

"GEORGE"

"Stop GEORGE"

From a distance, Harry saw that George halted; he turned around lifted up his arm. Confused Harry ran forward but only to be thrown back by a shield.

"No" he said angrily, as the other two pounded at the impenetrable barrier

Ron raised his wand "_Accio Hermione"_ If the situation was different, Harry would have laughed at the thought of Hermione zooming through the castle at high speed, but right now she would probably be the only one to break the shield.

Hermione appeared from the front doors looking disgruntled, "Ron you arse, I almost wasn't dressed"

"Hermione, we need your help" Harry said quickly. "Something bad is happening and George is going to get hurt, he is entranced by the ghost of Fred. But it's not Fred.

Hermione ran forward but got hit by the barrier.

"Oh, and we cant do anything about it" Ron said.

Hermione observed the space ahead of her. Pulled out her wand and done a tricky wave. An outline of a door appeared and she run through it. The others followed and all four of them was running down the steep hill after George, who now was nowhere in sight.

They stopped by the edge of the forest. _"Lumos_" Hermione whispered whilst the others followed suit.

The forest looked as dark and intimidating as ever, but Harry led the way through the tough thickets, and bushes until.

BOOM

All four of them, were thrown back in to the air, writhing and squealing where they then landed with a hard thud.

Harry raised his want, and what he saw made his heart stop.

Bellatrix Lestrange, standing on top of a dead tree trunk, points her wand at him, with a face alive of malice.

"Baby Potter" She said in a voice of dead calm.

"You bitch," Harry said aggressively, he made to stand up but he was on the ground again with a lazy flick from Bellatrixs wand.

"Not going to outsmart me Potter no. Now you be a good bye otherwise, your ginger friend will be flayed alive" She whipped her wand, and George unconscious was flung in to the air, where he hovered, bound by invisible magic.

"Now, Now. I have a score to settle. You kill my master Potter, I kill your friends. And you will watch"

Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix and shouted "_Stupefy" _She blocked the spell and waved hers, Harry's wand, along with Ginny's and Rons went flying through the air.

"You think, Potter of being the Dark lords second, you can take me down." She said dangerously.

"Oh I will Bellatrix, I will kill you just like I did your master. Your massive loser of a leader"

"YOU DARE" she shrieked. And she aimed a curse that hit Harry in the face as his nose broke. "My master was genius, powerful, and true visionary, he knew how the world should be, not infected by your mudbloods or half breeds, oh he knew. And I am here to finish what he started."

Ropes appeared out of thin air and bound Harry, Ron and Ginny, who struggled and writhed.

"Mudblood" Bellatrix softly, " I am going to teach you four a lesson. I am going to duel the mudblood Granger and if I win, which I have no doubt I will, it proves that purebloods are more superior.

Hermione stood up, shaking slightly but looking defiant.

"Fine" Hermione said, her jaws clenched,

Bellatrix laughed her insane cackle, whilst Hermione looked at Ron. "It will be okay" she reassured him.

"Oh it will, will it?" Bellatrix said. "For a mudblood like you who stole magic from my kind to have the audacity to stand up to me, thinking you are somewhat equal makes me want to kill you faster"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

The jet green light flew out of Bellatrix wand, to Hermione who managed to dodge it by inches,

Hermione raised her wand and waved. The tree trunk in which Bellatrix was standing on came to life and began biting at her ankles, Bellatrix squealed,,jumped off and conjured a lasso of green fire, which she directed at Hermione, who raised her wand, but it was to late. The fire wrapped it self around Hermione, whose face looked terrified, but suddenly in a puff of smoke, Hermione had disappeared. Bellatrix gasped and looked around, Ron shaking uncontrollably trying with all his might to free himself.

"Where are you Mudblood" Bellatrix taunted, "We are not playing hide and seek".

"Here" Hermione voice came from behind Bellatrix, who turned around to receive a punch in the mouth. With a quick shot, Hermione conjured a dagger that flew at Bellatrix that with twist, turned in to a snake that flew at Hermione. The snake lunged, but in a second heartbeat, it turned, into fire, where a bird rose and flew out. A phoenix. The phoenix lunged it self at Bellatrix who placed silver shield around her.

"_Relashio" _Hermione cried, and the ropes that bound Harry, Ron and Ginny became loose, they snatched up their wands, whilst the phoenix carried on trying to penetrate Bellatrixs shield.

"Not bad for a mudblood" Hermione said, and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. Ron, Ginny and Harry doing the same.

"Oh you think you outsmarted me now" Bellatrix said. She raised her wand, and then pointed it to the ground, where it shook as though Bellatrix had created an Earthquake. They all lost balance, including Bellatrix, the Phoenix disappeared as did the shield.

Bellatrix issued the Avada Kedavra at Hermione but Ron pushed her out of harms way.

He sent a stunner at Bellatrix who blocked it, whilst Harry and Ginny aimed two good jinxes, however Bellatrix conjured up a body of steel, which blocked them,

"NO MORE GAMES CHILDREN", She whipped her wand around her hair, a steaming hot water, appeared from her wand tip, in which she spun and directed them at each in turn, knocking back offensive spells as she did so. Harry dodged the water but Ginny got hit, who screamed in pain.

Ron also got hit, however Hermione did not move at all. Bellatrix aimed the hot water at Hermione but she seemed unaffected. Harry noticed she was chanting, Bellatrix looking very shocked indeed and maybe even a bit frightened. Bellatrix now focused her spell solely on Hermione, Harry sent a stunning spell but she still managed to block it, Harry then went flying back, as Bellatrix desperately tried to make Hermione succumb to her water spell.

However Hermione was not even getting wet. Bellatrix was panting, as she made the spell more powerful.

"What are you doing Mudblood?" She shrieked, Hermione still chanting looked up and deep into Bellatrixs eyes.

" I win Bellatrix" Hermione said, and Harry noticed volts of electricity coming out of Hermione wand, which hit the water and sent a massive surge of power up the current, right back in to Bellatrixs wand. Bellatrix yelled as the electrical volt, threw her back where she shook violent, hair standing on end. Hermione carried on chanting, prolonging the electric shock but it suddenly it stopped. Hermione looked around, and then fell.

Hermione had fainted.

Bellatrix appeared to be in so much pain. She snatched up her wand, and ran. The surprise of Hermione power scared even her, and now she was weak and injured.

Ron was the first to meet Hermione.

"She's still breathing" he said. Hermione looked as though she was sleeping.

Ginny went and placed her hand on Hermione forehead. " She overcharged herself"

Harry was still looking around the forest, aware that she might return. George still hovered above them.

"Come on you two. Lets get them to the hospital." Harry said grimly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Family reunion

_The corridor was empty, and Bellatrix was feeling alone and scared. She had been isolated by all her friends, and knew someone around her was waiting for her, to attack. Someone ran past, but it was only a student who was late for class._

_Her sister was going to pay for this, how dare she ruin the Black Name. _

"_Oi Black," some one yelled, Bellatrix turned around, ready for her wand. "What do you think the Dark Lord will do to you when he realises that your sister is a mudblood lover"_

_The male individual who taunted her smiled gloatingly, Bellas anger pounded in her chest. _

"_MUDBLOOD LOVER, MUDBLOOD LOVER," It was too much. "CRUCIO" She yelled and the shot of light left her wand and hit the male, who screamed and withered in agony. " CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO" The screams surrounded the corridors of Hogwarts._

_She loved the sound of the screams, it enticed her, motivated her, she loved the pain it was causing this poor boy. She knew she should stop but she couldn't, But from a distance, she heard a rustle of noise. Slowly she turned around and saw half the school looking at her, in shock, as though she was some kind of freak. Andromeda and Narcissus at the front of the crowed, wearing faces of sadness and horror.. _

_Professor Dumbledore, had appeared, he was moving forward to Bellatrix, she panicked, yelled and ran, running away from the powerful wizard, away from her sisters and away from any chance of having any kind of normal future. _

_Out the front door, she summoned a broom and flew, away from the castle._

_She went to Rodopholus's house; she was too frightened to go back to her parents. He comforted her, eased her, maybe she might have loved him, maybe._

_But then he came, the most powerful, darkest wizard there ever was, told her about his life, and intended regime, told her of his passion for pain and immortality. _

_She was enthralled by the opportunities this man promised her.. She became Bellatrix Lestrange, she married out of tradition, but she only ever loved one man. Not that he was aware, perhaps he was but she didn't care. She wanted to please him at every cost and she did not care who she had to hurt to do it. She saw Narcissus every now and then but she never cared for her other younger sister who betrayed her blood kind. She used to care for her so much. But now the Dark lord is her main priority. Screw the ties to her life. She was cutting those strings, and fulfilling her destiny. _

_The scene changes, she is now walking up an aisle, dressed in her best black dress, the dark lord is waiting for her, holding a human heart. A funeral song playing in the background._

"_I love you Bellatrix" he said in a high cold voice, she made to kiss him, but as her lips touched his, he shuddered and groaned and exploded into a thousand pieces. _

Bellatrix woke up screaming.

She was injured, in so much pain. The filthy mudblood took her by surprise. Her stolen magic was powerful and she was quite skilled. Bellatrix sensed a new Dumbledore. Oh what a fool he was.

Bellatrix gazed around at her surroundings, as soon as she got away from the school she disapparated here. A wide and misty moor, where she passed out instantly,  
>Her dream had been vivid.<p>

Birds were singing their morning songs, and the sun shone down brightly. Bellas eyes stung.

If the Dark Lord saw her now, she would have been laughed at. Losing a duel to children, one is being a Mudblood.

She stood up, wiping her black robes from dew that had formed in the night. Her head was pounding and her ribs, where the electric had hit her, felt like they were going to explode. She needed treatment, however being the most wanted witch; she could hardly pop into St Mungos. She thought about the dream involving her two sisters. Narcissus could help me, she thought, and with that she disapparated, looking forward to a catch up with her favourite sister.

Hermione was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey explained that Hermione magic, despite being most advance and powerful, had required a lot of energy, which eventually burnt her out.

"She will be awake in no time" Madam Pomfey said to Ron kindly, who had remained at Hermione's bedside ever since. "Please get some rest".

Harry, who had been standing behind the scene, moved forward and pulled Ron with him. "Come on mate" Harry said. "You heard what Pomfrey said, she will be okay".

With some more encouragement, Ron was finally forced to leave the hospital wing.

Harry was thinking about the duel with Bellatrix, he was so impressed with how Hermione fought and held her own against the deadly witch.

He wished that he were as dedicated to learning magic like Hermione was. However his thoughts were interrupted by a vague voice from behind him and Ron.

"Ron, Harry" It was Luna.

"Hey Luna" Harry said nicely.

"How is Hermione?" Luna asked, "According to Ginny, She almost finished Lestrange"

Ron smiled proudly, "my girl done well"

"Well that's good, I always suspected she had Plebbles on her side" Luna said.

Ron looked amused " Plebbles" he repeated.

"Oh yes. Like tiny micro bats, who feed on magic and then expands it to make it greater. Daddy said that Dumbledore and Voldemort had them too. But some Plebbles are evil, that's why Voldemort turned out like he did".

Ron giggled. Hearing Luna's strange views made him feel better.

"Well anyway". Luna continued, "Mcgonagall gave me a message to give to you, she said the castle is remaining open for students for the summer. You know some parents died in the war and well with Lestrange floating about, it's a sure way to stay protected, you two and your family is free to stay as well.

"Fair enough, thanks Luna" Harry said and amused him self at the thought of the Dursleys living at Hogwarts. Harry swore. "The Dursleys. Defiantly did not give them a thought. They are still in hiding"

Ron laughed, "What you going to do?"

Harry considered this, "I don't know. Speak to Kingsley I guess. Maybe it's not safe for them to come back. You know with Bellatrix still around, doing who knows what?

" Why can't they come here?" Luna piped in.

"Trust me, they would rather Bellatrix kill them" Harry said.

I am going to kill them all, mark my words, Bellatrix thought to herself, she had opened up a chocolate frog packet that must have been Dracos, to see a card with the mudbloods face smiling.

Hermione Jean Granger

Order of Merlin, First class

Renowned for helping bringing about the end of the great Wizarding war

She was standing in Malfoy Manor living room, waiting for her sister to get home; she was looking around at the place. Remembering the time when she tortured Granger but how she got outsmarted by a house elf. She shuddered at this embarrassment. She heard footsteps; she whirled around, and faced her sister, who jumped back in shock.

"Hello Cissy" Bellatrix said

Cissy looked nervous. "Bella.. erm what are you doing hear? You can't be here, this manor is being watched..

Another voice echoed out from the room. "Cissy, who are you talking too", it was a female voice and one only to familiar to Bella whose fury raged up inside her.

Andromeda Tonks appeared in the doorway, Instantly Bellatrix pulled out her wand, aimed it at Andromeda, who crumpled unconscious, whilst Cissy leapt back in shock.

"Don't tell me my other sister is a blood traitor" Bellatrix said, raising her wand to face Cissy directly in chest.

Cissy raised her wand too. The two sisters facing each other, ready for attack,

"I don't want to fight Bella" Cissy pleaded.

"I come back to my sister after a bad night, hoping for some love and care, and this" She pointed at the passed out body of her youngest sister, "Is what I come back too".

Bella raised her wand and shouted _"Crucio_" However the spell did not come, her wand flew out of her hand, and she fainted. Lucius Malfoy had entered the room, gazing down upon his sister in law with the look of utmost hatred.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sibling rivalry

"Ron." Hermione was mumbling in her sleep. "My parents get them". Ron had been dozing in the chair beside the bed in the hospital bed, awoke with a start. "Hermione?" Ron Whispered.

Hermione's eyes fluttered, Ron stroked her hair, whispering in her ear. "Im here" Ron said in a strangled voice. But Hermione sat up, eyes shut, screaming. Louder and louder. Hermione screams echoed around the castle, Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office with a worried expression on her face; She moved Ron back and pulled out her wand and waved. Harmonious music began playing, and it appeared to be soothing Hermione whose screams loss volume. Ron sat back, eyes stung with tears as Pomfrey worked this unknown healing spell.

At last Hermione became quiet, but as Madam Pomfrey made to rest her down, a noise like a whip crack sounded and Madam Pomfrey was thrown back against the wall, knocked unconscious. Ron shouted in surprise, but as he did, he saw Hermione rise in to the air, her hair blowing in some sort of magical gust, looking as though her body was inhabited by something dark and evil.

"HERMIONE" Ron shouted, raising his wand, unsure as to what spell could possibly put this right.

"You dare raise your wand to me you dirty blood traitor" Hermione said in her voice most unlike her own. "_CRUCIO_" Hermione had no wand on her, so Ron expected no pain. However it came slowly and surely. His head was on fire, he felt as though his bones were snapping and twisting.

The pain stopped, stars flickered before Ron's eyes. Hermione had returned to the bed, as comfortable as though she had been sleeping.

Ron shakily stood up, pain still being felt, throbbing around his body. He limped over to Madam Pomfrey.

He tried to rouse her, forgetting completely about magic.

"Mr Weasley" came the stern, strong voice of Professor Mcgonagalls, who appeared in the hospital wing, with Professors Flitwick and Sprout. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville bringing up the rear, all looking shocked and terrified.

"What in the name of Merlin happened" She said. She eyed Madam Pomfrey and waved her wand immediately. Her eyes flickered slowly regaining consciousness.

Ron answered, spluttering as he did so. "Hermione.. Something happened. She.. She."

The party all turned around to gaze at Hermione's bed, but she was no longer there.

Ron howled in disbelief, gazing at the empty bed, where his girlfriend had just been laying mere seconds.

Harry moved forward to check the bed, on the pillow, to Harry's horror, was a stain of blood that clearly read.

"Mudblood".

_Oh it hurt her. So much that her beloved master could mock her so, it was not her fault that her idiot sister had an idiot daughter who liked to mate with werewolves. _

_Her fellow death eaters were laughing at her. Whilst the dark lord watched with a satisfied expression upon his face,_

"_Prune you family tree," He had whispered in his high, cold voice._

_From there on, Bellatrix knew what she had to do, to make the Dark Lord trust her so. _

_She knew that she wouldn't be able to get to Andromeda, but Nympahdora, the freak auror with the many faces, would feel her wrath._

_No body ever in the Black family would have mated with a werewolf. _

_**Bellatrix was now laughing. Around her the battle of Hogwarts was in full fury, but on the floor in front of her was her disgusting niece. Killed at her hand. **_

_**She had also seen the werewolves' body too. Her family tree now appeared to be healthy. No weeds, latching on the rose, draining all life out of it.**_

_**But now Bellatrix was aware, her job was done; she needed to escape the school on the orders of her master. Just in case, he said. And with that, she ran and ran, giving a signal to another death eater has she did so. The plan in motion**_

"Bella," Came an uncertain voice from somewhere. "Bella?" Bellatrix stirred, as she slowly remembered the feel of her heartbeat.

Bellatrix awoke with a start and jumped up immediately, searching her robes for her wand.

"Ah Bellatrix" Came the slippery voice of Lucius Malfoy. " Its rude to attack the host".

Anger reigned in Bellatrixs veins.

"How dare you", she spat maliciously. Taking in the view of Narcissus, Lucius and her now conscious blood traitor sister.

"Bella" Andromeda said confidently.

"Don't say me name like that you bitch" Bellatrix said aggressively.

Bellatrix realised where she was. She was in the cellar of Malfoy manor, and her wand confiscated. Narcissus was looking at Bellatrix with a look of terror and hurt, whilst Andromeda gazed upon her older sister with nothing shorter then loathing.

Immediately, Bellatrix turned on the spot, willing to Apparate, however she was blocked.

"What is this" Bella said spitefully. "An intervention? Come back Bella" She mimicked, "To the good side, Come back to us, and rub shoulders with the Muggles"

Andromeda spoke first. "Its to late for that. Shortly the Ministry will be here, and they will take you back to Askaban"

Bellatrix high laughter was like cold water.

"Narcissa, Lucius," Andromeda said calmly. " I would like to speak to her alone".

Lucius bowed, and stirred out a hesitant Narcissa who looked very much like she wanted to stay. The cellar door shut and now the two sisters were left alone.

Bellatrix moved fast, however with a wave of Andromeda wand, Bellatrix fell to the floor. Ropes were conjured out of thin air, and tied them around Bellatrix who struggled and spat.

Andromeda gazed down upon Bella and said, "What happened to you?"

Bella rolled her eyes. " I became powerful _sis_"

Andromeda shook her head. " No, you lost your soul, you killed many people. Those poor Longbottoms, worse then dead."

Bella laughed her cackle laugh. " Oh yes, that was a fun day".

_Crack_, Bellatrix cursed as she was hit by a spell.

"Don't joke, and don't mock this" Andromeda said quietly. " You used to be my big sister, looking out for me, supporting me, and then after that day in Hogwarts…"

"I found my true Destiny" Bellatrix continued in a whisper..

"Being a murderer is not a destiny Bellatrix, it's a choice."

Bella gazed upon her sister, who so much resembled herself.

"No, Andromeda darling. It was yours. Ever since you betrayed my family with your disgusting love for unclean blood"

Andromeda stepped forward, "Ted Tonks was a much greater man, then you even are a dark witch", She said with a shake in her voice.

Bellatrix smiled. "Was?" She repeated. "Was?" She laughed. "Did he die baby Andromeda. Did the dirty Muggle meet the sticky end he was destined too? He deserved to die, just like you do and now just like my other traitor of a sister"

Just like your werewolf-loving daughter. Oh that was an honour. The dark lord would have patted me on the back"

Andromeda stopped, she froze, "It was you who killed her" She said quietly, her eyes watering as she did. " I know you hated anything to do with Muggles but you killed my daughter?"

Bellatrix answered, this time more seriously. "I had a job to do. I done it, and I never regretted it. It was either she, or you. And believe it or not, I would never kill a sister"

"Oh well" Andromeda said quite hysterically, "Well your forgiven, your forgiven for killing everybody I loved and cared about. You know, my grandson is now without Parents."

"Ah, Grandson" Bellatrix said, "How is the cub?"

SMACK, Andromeda lost control and slapped her sister hard round the face.

"He is all I have left, Bellatrix, my husband dead, my daughter dead, thank god Narcissa and I have sorted things out." Angry tears were rolling down Andromeda' face.

"Oh cry me a river" Bellatrix said. "This is your comeuppance for mixing blood with scum. I always said you would get your dues, and as soon as I get out of here, I will kill the wretched baby wolf of yours"

Andromeda stepped back, fearful and terrified. "You wouldn't?" She said quietly. Bellatrix laughed, " Wouldn't I? I have slaughtered many people Dromeda, an animal does not really effect me".

Andromeda backed away from her sister, " Well" She said shakily, "It's a good thing you are not getting out of here"

The world shook; Andromeda and Bellatrix both toppled and hit the floor. A sound that rumbled louder then thunder echoed round the cellar,

The door opened and Narcissa and Lucius entered looking for the source of the noise.

Then out of nowhere, in the cellar appeared Hermione Granger, eyes closed and floating five inches from the ground, Lucius pulled out his wand, but as soon as he did, he flew in to wall, bleeding unconscious.

"NOOOO" Narcissus shouted, and she too fell back and her head hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Andromeda gazed up at the young renowned witch in dawning wonder. "Hermione" She said softly.

Hermione's head slowly turned to face Andromeda. " I will get you later sis" She said in Bellatrixs voice.

Bellatrix who had been watching this scene, breathing heavily, seemed very confused indeed. Hermione flew to the dark witch, grabbed her arm and both of them faded from sight. Leaving a shaken Andromeda and two unconscious Malfoys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rescue Hermione

"I believe she is connected to Bellatrix" Said the portrait of Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Professor Mcgonagall were in the Heads office, listening intently to Dumbledore and his guesswork. "Not quite unlike your own connection with Lord Voldemort Harry" Dumbledore said with a nod.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Bellatrixs soul?"

Ron's eyes widened "What?"

"No, No," Dumbledore said. "I am referring to Bellatrixs wand"

Sense somehow snapped in to Harry. "Hermione has her wand. She used it in her duel against her".

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Indeed, and had Hermione won the wands allegiance".

Harry thought and remembered how it was he, who stole the wand from Bellatrix.

"No". Harry said.

" The wand can channel the mind of any witch and wizard of whom it has loyalty for. As Miss Granger had not won the wand, it appears the wand has been possessing her with aspects of Bellatrix personality. If they had not have duelled in the woods, it would have been fine. However upon seeing its true master, the wand has remembered its true allegiance and is now infecting Hermione with Bellatrix power"

"So we need to separate Hermione from the wand?" Ginny said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded.

"But no one knows where she has gone" Mcgonagall said with a sense of worry.

"If I am right, and forgive me, But I believe I am" Dumbledore said. "The wand would be trying to find Bellatrix, and by doing so, it will use Hermione as the body to do so, mere transport if you will"

"So she will be heading for Bellatrix" Ron said, actually standing up as if he knew where to find her.

" I am afraid that is the case" Dumbledore said.

"Another thing?" Harry said, " When we were watching the duel. Hermione done some pretty impressive things. Was that the wand?"

Dumbledore considered this before he answered. "Miss Granger is extremely gifted, I am more happy to say, that she would easily hold her own in any duel"

Harry nodded,

"However" Dumbledore continued. "When Bellatrix and her wand reunite, which could be very soon, Hermione would be left with her, wand less and most vulnerable".

Panic hit the group like a cold breeze.

"How do we find the girl" Came a voice from the office door. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissus and Andromeda strolled in, Andromeda carrying a basked which held Teddy Lupin, who today had bright green hair.

"Bellatrix escaped from our manor half an hour ago" Narcissus said to the group, who eyed her back with suspicion.

Andromeda rushed over to Mcgonagall. "I don't know what her next move is Minerva, but he needs protection"

Mcgonagall looked down at the baby. "Off course" She said.

"We have no idea where she is" Harry said to Lucius, a man he still hated beyond anything.

"Ah Harry" Came the voice of Dumbledore, "Help is always at hand at Hogwarts for those who ask, lets say you wanted a sandwich"

Harry was bemused for like a second and then it dawned.

"Kreacher" Harry said and a loud crack sounded around the room.

The house elf appeared and bowed low to Harry. "What is it that I can assist you with Sir?"

" Bellatrix Lestrange was your old mistress at one point. Can you sense her?"

Kreacher looked frightened. "Yes sir. It's a mark of a loyal good elf, to know where their master is at all time. Even past one"

"Great" Dumbledore said from the portrait. "I would advise Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lucius and Minerva to go with Kreacher. Minerva and Lucius, you battle Bellatrix and you three" He looked in Ron, Ginny's and Harry's direction, "You separate the wand from Hermione.

They all looked around and braced themselves.

"Be careful" Narcissus said to the party.

They all nodded and grouped around Kreacher as though he was a portkey. Crack, he had disappeared with the troops, leaving the two sisters and the baby in the office worried.

"They will be fine" Dumbledore said., "Harry Potter is with them". And he left his frame.

Hey. Halfway through the story. Thanks all you guys who have been reading. Please give me some feedback, it will help a lot., Sorry about any bad grammar. And I hope you have been enjoying the story.

Later on I am going to explain the relationships between the sisters in more detail and you shall witness and amazing duel between Minerva, Lucius and Bellatrix.


	6. Chapter 6

After being engulfed in that familar but restricting darkness, sense returned to Bellatrix's as soon as the light returned to her eyes. She jumped away from her captor and raised her wand immediatly. The Mudblood had returned to finish her off and Bellatrix was not having any of that. The killing curse incantation were just forming on Bellatrix lips, wand aimed directly at the Mudbloods heart untill she stopped as she gazed upon the face of the young witch. Hermionies eyes were closed but an arrogant smirk was playing around her mouth. A smirk Bellatrix reconised as she had worn the same smirk for the majority of her life. Something here was different. Something told her to hold off with the killing. For now.

Bellatrix took a swift glance around at the surrondings. After the hasty shock disapparation, time and space took a few seconds longer then usual for Bellatrix to register everything completey. A cruel sharp wind attacked Bellatrixs face, and the strong smell of salt water told Bellatrix that the Mudblood had brought her somewhere on the coast but Bellatrix gasped as she reconised the exact location. The cliff, the sea and the sight of the tiny village of Munde Wyre pierced through Bellatrix's shield that surrounded her heart, which richochet an echo of despair. A despair that Bellatrix had not felt in years. How had the Mudblood known the signifigance of this place? What kind of magic was this? Being confused and unaware was a notion that Bellatrix did not like. She pulled her mind back to Hermione whose smirk remained. Eyes still closed. Standing upright but as rigid as one who have suffered the Pertrificus Totalus.  
>"Mudblood" Bellatrix whispered cautiously to the still body. Hermione gave no indication to hearing her voice whatever. "Mudblood" Bellatrix said again but with more volume to her cautious tone. Again to the response that she recieved, Bellatrix may have well have been talking to a corpse. Frustration welled up and burnt an ember of fury through her. Bellatrix had never liked being ignored. She flicked her wand and casually thought "<em>Crucio" <em>in her head.

_Crack_

Bellatrix was thrown to the ground and she groaned as her head hit the rocky floor. She looked up to see Hermione with her hand slightly raised. Still, still. Still with that same satified and arrogant smirk on her face. Shakily, Bellatrix got to her feet. Brushing her robes and rubbing her feet. Gazing upon Hermione. "Mudblood, why have you brought me here. Why are you unable to respond" The wind was the only thing attempting to answer her questions. Two words kept entering her mind. Spoken in a cold high voice. "Kill her". Bellatrix fingered her wand fighting the compulsive thoughts to carry out the act. She wanted the Mudblood dead very much but her need to know why she was brought to this location fought the violent thoughts rushing through her mind. This cliff was so achingly familiar that it made Bellatrix feel sick. She used to enjoy coming here when she was a child. Playing with her two sisters, laughing, being a family. The memories of laughter and stability but then the memory of that dark cloud in a muggle disguise that thundered and flooded the picturesqe scene of three young girls playing.

_"Over here Cissy" A young Andromdea shouted with a giggle. Cissy threw the Quaffle and Andromeda caught it. A little off balance. Bellatrix smiled at her younger sister. " Your not going to make the Quiddich team like that". Andromeda shot a repoachful look at Bellatrix. "If I practice I will. Then I will help Slytherin win the cup. And Mum and Dad will be proud of me. Bellatrix sniggered. " You will need to do more then that to impress Mum and Dad. Believe me, I have tried". Cissy ran over to join the conversation. Andromeda looked at both of her sisters in turn with a slight look of hesitence. " But I need something. I am not as smart as you Bella, nor as pretty as you Cissy.. and. well..." "Your seeing a muggleborn" Cissy piped in with a slight smile. Bellatrix gazed upon Andromeda. "You still working on the courage to tell them Drom?.. Mum and Dad? about Ted"? Andromeda nodded gentley. " I can't lie to them. I think Mum has an inkling. They will both go ballistic". Bellatrix breathed " Dont tell them. Not yet" Andromeda opened her mouth to object but Bellatrix interuppted. " It wont be safe for you. Nor Ted. You know whats happening to the Muggles. You know about You Know Who and you know Mum and Dad agree with his regime, if you do tell them, it will make no difference. You will hardly be able to invite Ted round for dinner". Andromeda fixed her eyes upon her sisters. Noting the simalirities they shared. "Your right". A small silence fell between the three sisters. " You Know who is scary" Cissy said quietly. " Im scared". Bellatrix slowley walked towards her sister and gently placed her arms around her shoulders. "Me too, but dont worry. You big clever sister will always protect you". Another silence as they all smiled at each other. Pure and whole. The magical bond of sisters. Bellatrix grabbed the Quaffle and threw it." Come on, lets play" Her two sisters looked at each other. " Im kind of tired. Going to head back in to the village, fancy it" Cissy addressed her sisters. Andromeda nodded. " Im going to stay here for a little bit" Bellatrix said, " I will join you soon". The sisters nodded and baded each other good bye and Bellatrix was left on the high cliff, overlooking the sea which almost looked blue under the beautiful clear sky. Bellatrix noted the Quaffle lying twenty feet away from her and sighed. She hated not being able to use magic in the holidays as she walked slowley to collect it. Lost in thoughts about her sister and her relationship with the Muggle born. Bellatrix did not care about it. She had not inherited her parents predudices. Her duty was to keep her sisters safe. Bellatrix looked out to the ocean and breathed in the warm salty air. "Excuse me" Bellatrix jumped out of her reverie. A tall middle aged man appeared behind her. Clearly muggle. Bellatrix was slightly taken aback. " Can I help you?" she replied. The man considered this with a smile on his face. " Yes. Yes you can". The man was leering, the man was touching, Bellatrix was struggling, willing her mind to perform magic without a wand. Willing for help as the man breathed all over. Breathed his dirty Muggle breath on her. He stopped. He stopped at the height of his pleasure. The magic came but it was to late. The damage was done. And by the time Bellatrix's magic stopped the muggle mans heart, everything had changed, those minuites upon the sunkissed cliff set the wheels in motion for a dangerous, violent future. a future without conscience, feeling or warmth..._

Replaying this memory was not kind to Bellatrix as she hastily wiped tears from her eyes. it was years since she had remembered it so vividly. She had trained herself not to think about it. Distracted herself by inflicting pain on others. Always have a purpose. Keep busy. Don't feel. Just kill, and yet her eyes betrayed her as salty tears rolled down her cheeks like the waves on the sand below her. She hated the mudblood for bringing her here. She hated feeling so vunerable. The Dark Lord would have laughed his cold, laugh if he was to see her like this. Bellatrix could not have that. She was not weak. She was strong. She was his. She looked upon Hermione and raised her wand once more. "They all deserve to die" she said to herself as she pointed the wand directly at Hermione" "_Avada..." _

But her wand flew out of her hand. She glanced around once more. She was surrounded.

"I advise you to back away from Miss Granger, Mrs Lestrange". Minerva Mcgonnagal said calmey. "And quickly. None of us are afraid to use force".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes darted left to right at each individual faces of the group that circled her. She quickly noted Potter, the two redheaded blood traitors, an old female Professor from Hogwarts, her dear brother in law Lucius and an ancient old house-elf who had stepped back, far away from the group as possible as he trembled at the sight of her. The wand she had been using lay far beyond her reach and this occasion marked the second time in her life in which Bellatrix had found herself defenseless and vulnerable, like a mere infant without the support of a guardian. She breathed as plans and strategies attempted to enlighten her mind but they were fewer and far between and making about as much sense as a chocolate cauldron. Instead she flicked her long dark hair carelessly over her shoulders and rearranged her facial expression into which she hoped was an arrogant, unconcerned state. She felt saliva moisten on the tip of her wicked tongue, ready to verbally attack the old witch with an icy retort.

"Force?" Bellatrix retorted with a complacent scoff. " The amount of force a weak old crow like you would barely give me a nose bleed". Minerva laughed tartly as she raised her wand just that little bit higher. The group surrounding Bellatrix mimicked the movement. Bellatrix mind could still not work out a plan. She could not Apparate. She had no wand. Keep them talking, she thought wildly to herself. Something will happen.. do not abandon me like this my Lord.

"Baby Potter", She sneered to Harry who recoiled with a hatred and a fury as he gazed back at her. " Nice to see you again".

"Your time is up Bellatrix" Harry said quietly.

Bellatrix considered this. " You going to kill me baby Potter, you have not got the balls".

"You will be surprised" Harry said darkly, " I managed to end your beloved master, what makes you think I will not be able to end you too" Harry noted Hermione still standing uptight and still. He needed to get Bellatrix's original wand from her.

Bellatrix laughed. "Is this vengeance? Vengeance for dear Sirius. Well come on Potty. A simple incantation. Right here". She had placed her hand over her breast where her beating heart was busy pumping blood around her bloody. " In the heart, go on".

"You have no heart" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You never have done".

Bellatrix eyes widened as she let out a cruel sound of derisive laughter. " Oh Lucius. The hypocrisy that wells from beneath those pale cheeks of yours is truly incredible. Remember that Muggle family you once tortured. CRUCIO AND CRUCIO AND CRUICIO... why the youngest must have been only six". Bellatrix had cackled and swung her arms dramatically like a very enthusiastic conductor of an orchestra as she recalled the curse .

The group opposing Bellatrix swiftly looked at Lucius. Lucius saw shock and distaste exchanged around the group anger and mistrust flitting on the their faces. It was what he had expected. He had done the terrible deeds, he had even enjoyed them. Lucius did not like the way the youngest Weasley girl looked at him, but she was not the enemy. None of them were. Anymore.

"I have reformed", Lucius said quietly. Bellatrix giggled a giggle as poisonous as a basilisk bite.

"Slipping out of it again are we Lucius?" Bellatrix said dangerously eyeing Lucius up and down, trying to work out his motif. Wishing she was close enough to employ Legilimency so she was able to read the slippery thoughts that presented theirselves behind the cold grey eyes. " Just like the first time our Master had fallen".

Bellatrix kicked the rocks from beneath her and deepened her voice into an abstract imitation of her brother in law. "I swear", she drawled. " The Dark Lord had placed a spell on me and my family, I have no recollection as to my actions. I was completely under his control, forced to do his bidding... blah, blah".

Lucius squirmed at the accuracy of this recollection. How had she known? Narcissa?The Dark Lord himself?

" I have reformed and I have nothing more to say." Lucius said gently.

"Are you now good now, Lucius? " Bellatrix mocked. " Are you trustworthy?. You are about as trustworthy as a poltergeist". Lucius trembled furiously, momentarily stunned and at a loss for words to say.

"Whilst I do agree with you on that certain fact", Minerva said coldly, clocking Lucius with a furious stare " But at this moment in time, we seek you Mrs Lestrange. As does the ministry and as does the rest of the wizarding world, and forgive me" Her nostrils flared," But having a nice family catch up will not bring the wizarding world the peace it so desperately deserves".

Bellatrix haughtily gazed back at the old professor. One teacher at the school, before her mental break, in who she had actually rather respected and liked. " Going to put me in detention Miss. Make me write lines". She laughed "Bellatrix should not kill Mudbloods, scum and house elves". Bellatrix smiled a mocking smile as she smoothly raised her hand and gestured ironically to the aged house-elf standing far back. "Hello, " She said, her tone alive with malice. " Does anyone have a spare knife. I have a good aim". Kreacher stepped back from the crazed witch as she trembled in fear as he gazed upon Bellatrix.

"The time for detentions are over Mrs Lestrange, you will come and the ministry will decide your fate". Minerva said as she rolled up her sleeves casually, as the ready for something as normal as baking.

"Why don't you just kill me" Bellatrix spat.

Harry answered this question with the ferocity of the most hungriest tiger. " because if we did, you will not suffer the way you deserve, I do not know what plan you and Voldemort had but it will not work. Harry paused and thought before adding coolly. "_losers"_

Fury erupted like a dark phoenix inside Bellatrix chest. "you dare, Potter." She ran as fast as she could towards to the dark haired youth, however a streak of light accompanied by a whip like crack issued out of Harry's wand and Bellatrix was thrown back.

"Ready", Minerva shouted to Lucius who nodded promptly as they both raised their wands once more and advanced on Bellatrix. In unison they both shouted, "_ Stup..."_

But something surreal and strange had happened. Hermione who had still been standing as though petrified with eyes closed had suddenly sprang alive The thin piece of wood that had been Bellatrix's original wand flew through the air and landed with a soft knock upon Bellatrix fingers. Sense barely had time to register but noting a sort of salvation, Bellatrix rolled and dodged the two stunning spell by inches. She took hold of the wand and felt an overwhelming sense of attachment and power. Her most trusted weapon finally reunited with her arm. She waved the wand and Minerva and Lucius were thrown back. She then directed with a growl, her wand at Harry as she screamed. Screaming for the Dark Lord. _"Avada Kedavra_" The red haired blood traitor girl jumped and pushed Potter out of harms way. No, she would not have that as she attempted to summon the killing curse once more. Beneath her however, the Earth began to shake and transfigure. Devil snare had grown forcibly from the ground and had twisted around Bellatrix's legs. Minerva was twirling and swishing her wand as the Devil Snare grew.  
>"Hermione", The red haired blood traitor shouted. Bellatrix, amazingly in her panic noted the Mudblood lying on the floor looking very ill indeed.<p>

Minerva shouted as she worked her spell, "Potter and Weasleys. Take Granger and go. We can handle Lestrange. Ginny and Ron ran towards Hermione. Harry however hesitated as he looked towards Bellatrix. Wanting to see her finally taken down. " POTTER. GO." Minerva shouted once again. Harry did not hesitate a second longer as he jumped and took hold of his friends. " Kreacher. Go back to Hogwarts". He shouted to his house-elf who twisted and snapped into the outer being realms of disapparation. Another loud crack and the teenagers had also vanished. Leaving a wand yielding Minerva and Lucius and a thicket of Devil Snare and a struggling Bellatrix.

_Crack_

The Devil Snare transformed into a force of black fire which was directed at Minerva who managed to avoid it by a swish of her Emerald cloak. Lucius waved his wand and the flame became icy cool water that was immediately heaped over Bellatrix. Another crack and Bellatrix had disappeared and reappeared behind Lucius. The cool water vanishing. Minerva aimed a curse which narrowly missed Lucius and deflected by Bellatrix. Bellatrix responded in kind, Lucius having to jump out the way and Minerva having to disapparate once more to avoid the impact.

"Come on old lady. Lets not play hide and seek" Bellatrix shouted. She saw Lucius once again getting to his feet and she flicked her wand once more to ensure he kept to the ground. Minerva reappeared and sent a murder of dangerous crows at Bellatrix who squealed as they clawed and pecked at her with their sharp beaks. They transformed into metal swords which was thrown at Minerva who conjured a metal shield to avoid the sharp blades. With a clang. The swords fell to the floor.

Both of the witches had appeared to have reached a kind of stalemate. Bellatrix was brazen however as she walked slowly towards Minerva whose shield still remained intact.  
>"Not bad grandma", Bellatrix jeered. Minerva tartly shook her head. " I am glad you approve Bellatrix, are we now able to have a civilized conversation or are we going to pick up these swords and have a muggle duel"?<p>

Bellatrix laughed as the wind of the cliff attacked her face. Her adrenaline was pumping, she felt no cold but raw powerful anger. A heat radiated and protected her from the chill of the cliffs violent breeze. The anger that always somehow managed to override her conscience. Bellatrix picked up a sword and watched Minerva do the same. Both women approached each other slowly. Both queens on either side of the chess board. One black. One white. Both willing to strike. Granted. Minerva was powerful. But there was only one way to end this stalemate. Bellatrix had always known how to win. Lucius carefully walked to the middle. Wand raised, curious to watch the scene unfold. However he did not manage to watch the scene unfold. Using the brilliant cunning that she possessed , and her lack of conscience as a tool, Bellatrix threw her sword. Not at Minerva but into Lucius. Who stopped as the blade pierced his heart. Grey eyes in cold surprise. His already pale face shining ever paler as the blood rushed out of cheeks and out of the gaping hole in his chest. Bellatrix laughed as she saw the shock reflect onto Minervas face. Laughed as she heard Lucius cry of agony and rattle of last breath as he eventually stumbled and fell. Beaten and slain like the many Muggles she had slain before. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Dead and not altogether redeemed.

Bellatrix turned her hair slowly to Minerva who still appeared to be in shock. Her wand raised calmly however, ready to reenter the battle with magic. Bellatrix was tired. Bellatrix was weak and Bellatrix knew she would lose. So with the haughtiness of her best effort, she smiled at Minerva. A smile not unlike the most mischievous of Cheshire Cats and she very said softly.

"When you see my dear sister Narcissa. Tell her I will apologize for killing her husband in person. Thanks grandma" and with that, Bellatrix disapparated. Leaving a shaken Minerva and a dead Lucius on top of the cliff whilst the sea below roared with grief. The same grief Narcissa imitated when she found out about the demise of her husband a mere ten minutes later. Her slippery soul mate, slain by her sinister sister.


End file.
